Reformation Act of 2555
The Reformation Act of 2555 After due consideration, all members of the committee have settled on three articles requiring attention in order to reestablish humanity as a viable civilization. Each article deals with the three most important topics that require attention. Article 1 Article 1 focuses on one of our most important infrastructures, the economy. Section A lays down the foundation for our new economy. Section B contains a brief explanation of the new Compensation Plan, which is detailed more in following articles. Section A Effective upon final signing of this Act, all bank accounts, be they civilian, military, or governmental, will be emptied, and all funds placed in to a protected government account, to be handed out based on the Compensation Plan. Section B The new Compensation Plan is designed to reward civilians and military personnel for successfully meeting requirements of the following articles. This plan is designed to feed money back in to the economy, and to encourage people to do what follows. Article 2: Civilian Article 2 deals with new laws pertaining to civilian life. Section A is concerned with increasing population size drastically. Section B deals with small business. Section C deals with large business. All businesses will be government run. Section A Due to the incredible loss of life during the Human-Covenant War, the Senate has decided on rapid rebuilding. All families are encouraged to reproduce as fast as safely possible. This is not required, but there are rewards to go with it. For every child that you have, the government will compensate you 3,000 credits per month. See the Compensation Plan for more details. Section B Small Businesses are any establishment with a work force totaling less than two thousand. The job of small businesses will be the provision of food, clothing, and other small goods required by families. Section C Any business with more than two thousand employees is considered a large business. The job of all large businesses will be those of rebuilding the infrastructure, construction, and maintenance. Article 3: Military Article 3 sets out new laws pertaining to military life. Section A will draw out plans to reconstruct the military. Section B will focus on requirements of soldiers and officers. Section C focuses on the civilian’s duty to the military. Section D will concern the new “Civil Protection Initiative.” Section A As of now, any manufacturer or designer able to pass a military design through a panel of five officers (O-7 and higher) will automatically be given free funding. However, it must meet the following criteria, considering cost is no longer an issue: *Must protect personnel as much as logically possible. *Must use as few personnel as possible. *Must have as high of a resource to kill ratio as possible. *Must be a significant improvement over older technology. Whether a design passes these criteria will be decided by the panel. All are subject to revision after passing. Section B If an enlisted man has served for more than 15 years in the UNSC armed forces and has achieved a rank exceeding their branches’ equivalent of E-6, they are required to receive an officers’ commission. Refusal to do so will be considered an act of insubordination, punishable by ten to twenty years prison. Section C Upon reaching the age of 19, all citizens will enlist for military service. No exceptions. If you can prove that harming another sentient being is against your core values, then you may enter the armed forces in a peaceful capacity. For women who are pregnant, you will be given time until the child is born, then you must enlist. Failure to enlist with the armed forces of the UNSC within two months after you 19th birthday will be seen as an act of treason, punishable by life sentence in prison. Section D In the event that the population of UNSC personnel on any planet exceeds 35%, that planet will be considered under martial law. All civilians are to follow the commands of any military personnel grade E-7 and higher. Military personnel are hereby instructed to minimize the volume of orders given to civilians in the event of martial law, and such orders may not lead to physical or mental harm of any other civilian or military personnel. Responses For “This is good. This is the kind of thing we need to rebuild.” -Anonymous UEG Senator “I get paid for makin’ babies? Great!” -Anonymous housewife Against “What are we: slip-n-slides?” Anonymous college student “I always heard what the Innies said about fascism, but this just made my mind up.” -Anonymous father